Ich liebe dich, can we last?
by ScarletKittyKat
Summary: After a fight with Angela, Hana takes the silence to recall all of her memories with the blonde doctor. Can this relationship last like she wanted it to? Or was she just a child with a dream? One-shot.


**Heyo everyone! This is TheShadowKittyCat, this is my first Overwatch story ever and I wanted to write one for and Mercy. If you don't like the pairing then don't read, simple. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Can you stop treating me like a child!" Hana argued her fists balling at her side. "Then stop acting like one!" Angela fought back her hand slamming, her other hand on her forehead. Hana bit her lip, frowning towards the older women. "I'm only trying to help you, look at you Ang. You're tired, you need sleep. The papers can wait." She whispered her eyes scanning over the desk, filled with papers and wrappers of nutrient bars. "You need to eat something as well, nutrient bars aren't exactly a meal." Angela sighed keeping her eyes downcast to the desk, her pen resting limply in her hand.

The older woman shook her head her hand wrapping around the pen. "I need to finish these reports, these are important and I need to go through all of them. I don't need a break. Just... leave me alone please." Angela whispered pinching the bridge of her nose, she scribbled a few things down before shifting a few papers around. "Ang…" Hana pleaded, shifting in her spot. The blonde sighed putting her other hand down on the desk, looking towards Hana. "Hana stop please...just leave me alone." Angela pleaded shaking her head. Hana bit her lip harder, tasting blood in her mouth. "No." She said not off a beat.

"Hana…" Angela said in a warning tone, she felt a pang in her chest when she looked the younger girl in the eyes. "No…" Hana shook her head. "No Ang! Don't shut me out, please." She pleaded more. "Just get some sleep, I can make you dinner. Just-"

Angela shook her head, setting her pen down. She clasped her hands together, resting her chin on them. "Just… get out please. Leave me alone. I _don't need you_ treating me like a child." Hana felt a sharp pang in her chest to what Angela had said. She bit her lip to stop it from quivering, she took a deep breath shaking her head. She turned around facing the door. "Fine… don't blame me when you pass out." She said angrily, as she walked out she slammed the door. It was likely heard through the whole headquarters, but she didn't care that much. All she wanted to do was be alone, alone from everyone around her.

Though sadly she had to pass through the common area and she knew everyone heard the two going at it. All of the Overwatch members knew of the two's relationship, it was kept private from the media. All the members accepted that the two found love in each other, not really caring about their age. Both Angela and Hana loved each other and so age didn't really matter. When Hana reached the common area, she kept her head down passing through not saying a thing.

"Hana love, are you alright?" Lena asked watching as the girl passed through the area keeping her head down not saying a word, ignoring Lena. Lena frowned as she got up only to feel a hand on hers, she looked to the source coming eye to eye with her girlfriend, Emily. "Lena, I think we should give her a few. I think she needs time to cool down, from what we could hear things were said." Lena looked towards the door Hana left through before sighing. "I hope you're right love." She said sitting back down.

* * *

The girl didn't even know where her feet was carrying her, she just let it. But soon enough, she found herself at a bridge that passed outside to a different sector of the base. Sighing she sat down letting her legs go through the bars before resting her face in the middle as well, she gripped the two bars between her head looking down. Huffing she looked to the horizon, the sun was going to be setting soon and she would be here to notice it.

She swung her legs a little, watching the sun slowly fall over the horizon. _Why did it hurt so much? Why would Ang say that, why did that hurt so much? Was she really just still a child at her age? She was only 19 maybe she was still a child._ So many thoughts ran through her mind that she wasn't even focused on the sun anymore, her vision blurry. She took a deep breath wiping the tears from her eyes, she wouldn't cry no matter how bad it hurt. Angela didn't mean those things that she had said. It was the lack of sleep talking. What if it was like that saying? A drunk mans saying is a sober mans thoughts? She was tired and that was the tiredness talking. What if she really meant that? By this time Hana couldn't control the tears slowly moving down her cheeks. "God damn it Ang." She croaked her body shaking. _'You're just a child. You wouldn't understand.'_

Her phone buzzed interrupting her thoughts. Pulling it out she noticed Lena had texted her asking where she was, she looked at the time noticing that she had been out here for almost an hour and a half. Exiting the messenger app she came face to face with her home screen. Angela had snuck up on the girl while she was playing a game, being a few inches above the girl her arms wrapped around the younger girl's shoulder. She remembered taking that photo, it was the first they took together. Just a few months after she met the Overwatch members.

* * *

 _Hana hummed as she spun in her chair slightly, tapping away at her computer. She was playing a simple RPG game, another one made by the same people who made StarCraft. Her favorite game, one that she rocked at. This one was World Of WarCraft, one that she found months ago. She knew about it when she had started playing StarCraft, but never really got into it until months ago. Though she did still play StarCraft._

 _She huffed clicking on spells to kill the furbolgs, she was grinding to gain more potions. Though she could just buy them with in-game money, but she wanted to gain more EXP. With her sound canceling headphones, she didn't notice that Angela had entered her room and was now watching with a smirk. She would chuckle when the Korean girl would curse out in Korean, continuing to tap away, oblivious that she was being watched. Angela set her folder down, before walking slowly over to the girl. Slowly she wrapped her arms around Hana's shoulder, making the girl jump producing a small shout from her._

 _She looked to see Angela smiling, the girl sighed putting her hand on her chest calming her heart. "Geez Ang, you scared the shit outta me." She said pulling her headphone off, having put her character at a safe spot. "Sorry, I just wanted to see your cute face." Hana smiled putting her hand on the older woman's arm, leaning back in her chair. "It's ok, you just startled me… how's it going Ang?"_

 _"Going ok, just finished up some paperwork and I thought we could grab something from the kitchen and just talk." Hana nodded, before looking at her phone. "Wait…" She said quickly grabbing in, fiddling with it for a few seconds. "Hana?"_

 _"Can I take a picture… with you…?" She asked hesitant, keeping her eyes on her phone. Angela smiled resting her chin more into the girl's shoulder. "I have no problem with that liebe." Hana smiled, a soft red tint on her cheeks. "Okay, let me just…" She muttered switching to the camera on her phone._

 _"Alright, ready?" Hana asked Angela, who in turn nodded. Both girls smiled towards the camera. They were happy._

* * *

 _"So Hana, have you and Angela you know, done the do?" Lena asked sipping her tea raising an eyebrow towards the younger girl. Who in turn choked on her Doritos, she coughed a few looking at the brit. "What… kind you question is that Lena?" She asked coughing a little more, having finally cleared the chips from her throat. Said girl shrugged having set down her cup. "I don't know, you two have been dating like what… three or more months now. Come on, you and I practically share everything together… soooooo. Have you two shagged?"_

 _"I swear to ever living god… you're going to be the death of me…" Hana muttered running a hand over her face. "Look… we haven't even…" She paused, a little embarrassed at what she wanted to say. She muttered something, incoherent to the girl. "Huh? Luv you're going to have to speak up."_

 _"We haven't… even kissed…" She said a little louder keeping her eyes on her bag of chips, now not really having the appetite for them. "You… haven't even kissed her? No… that can't be true…"_

 _Hana gave a small nod, all of a sudden feeling very small in the gaze of the girl in front of her. Lena didn't really know what to say, she was surprised, shocked to say the least. "I thought maybe this far in the relationship you two would've done something, let alone kiss. I can't believe you both haven't even kissed yet."_

 _"What are you going on about?" Emily, Lena's girlfriend asked sitting next to the brit. A cup in her hand as well. "Luv, let me ask you something. How long have Hana and Angela been dating?"_

 _Emily hummed setting her cup down, thinking for a few. "I have to say, three maybe four months now… why?" She asked bringing her cup back up to her lips. "Apparently Hana and Angela haven't even kissed yet, isn't that insane?"_

 _Emily shrugged a little looking over to Hang, who was twiddling with her thumbs keeping her face down. "I guess… it should be their choice on how slow they take their relationship. Do you want to kiss her Hana?" Emily asked the girl hoping she didn't strain the girl any further. Said girl jumped in her seat a little at the question, her eyes darting around the room. "Uh… of course I do… I m-mean… who wouldn't want to kiss a beautiful woman like her…" She stuttered, her face heating up slowly. She could feel the heat moving to her neck and ears. Both woman smiled giving a glance towards each other before looking back towards Hana._

 _"Well Hana… if you want to kiss her… or… you know. Then why not ask her? I mean the worst she could say is no, right?" Emily asked sipping her drink a little more, waiting for the girl to reply. "I… I'm afraid to ask her." Hana soon replied after a little, she looked a little disappointed as she shifted in her chair._

 _"Afraid luv? Why are you afraid, this is Angela we're talking about. The woman who at times can practically be the sweetest thing on this earth, just don't wake her up when she is sleeping though, made that mistake." Lena muttered the last part earning a jab from Emily. "I think what Lena is trying to say, is that you don't have to be afraid to talk to Angela."_

 _Hana nodded slowly, she took a chip out of the bag in front of her. Munching on it slowly. "So… you two don't think it's weird that we have such a large age gap?" The girl asked having thought over what Emily had said. "Nah, you two are happy right? That's all that matters; age doesn't matter, gender doesn't matter, I don't think anyone in this facility really cares. All they care about is that people are happy." Lena said smiling towards Hana. Who smiled towards the two. "Thanks, for everything."_

* * *

 _The girl fidgeted in her seat, her laptop on her lap. She was currently sitting in Angela's room, watching her every once in awhile as the older woman worked on papers at her desk. The desk was positioned so it faced towards the entrance of the room, while just adjacent to the desk was her room door._

 _Hana couldn't count how many times she had actually been in the woman's room, though having never spent the night with her. Shaking her head she looked down towards her computer screen, she was watching someone play StarCraft. Though she could just be playing the game she didn't really have the energy to, so she just decided to see if any streamers were on and just watched. After a bit her mind went back to the conversation she had with Lena and Emily a few days ago. Her eyes slowly drifted up from the screen to the blonde woman who sat not too far away from her._

 _Soon enough she found herself come into eye contact with Angela, her eyes instantly going to her computer screen. Hoping that Angela hadn't noticed her staring. She heard a sigh, but that was it. The doctor didn't say anything, worrying Hana just a little. Should she ask Angela about their relationship? Are they ever going ever going to take their relationship further than just hugs and cuddles? Not that she didn't mind hugs and cuddles with the blond doctor, she just wanted to… do more with Angela. In just a few months Hana would be twenty and she wanted to be treated more like an adult._

 _"Hana?" The voice made her jump, she looked up slowly making eye contact with the blonde. "Y-yes?" She asked shifting under the girl's gaze. "Are you ok? You seem like something is on your mind."_

 _"Uh… no, everything's fine… why would you think something is w-wrong?" She stuttered watching as Angela took off her glasses before getting up from her desk. She walked to the couch sitting down next to Hana, she set her hand on the girl's shoulder. "What's wrong Hana?" Hana looked down to towards her computer fiddling a little, she sighed setting the laptop on the coffee table in front of her. "I… want to talk about our… relationship…" She said nervously fiddling with her hands. Why did she feel so nervous? She was never like this… so how did Angela make her feel this way._

 _"Our relationship?" Angela asked raising an eyebrow. Hana nodded slowly clasping her hands together. "What's bothering you Hana?"_

 _"I…feel... " Hana sighed looking into Angela's eyes. "Do you ever think of…kissing…Ang?"_

 _"Kissing…?" Angela hummed crossing her leg over the other. "I have, yes. Is this what you wanted to talk about?" Hana nodded. "I… I've been thinking a little… and Lena brought it to my attention, we haven't really kissed… or done anything at all… is it because… you think I'm still a kid?"_

 _Angela chuckled shaking her head. "That's not at all Hana, I don't see you as a kid… more so someone I've… come to love, age doesn't matter now. But what does is I didn't want to push you into anything you weren't ready for, so i've been waiting."_

 _"You've been waiting?"_

 _"For a bit yes liebe."_

 _"S-so… if I asked you to kiss me right now… would you?"_

 _"Only if you are ready, yes."_

 _"Then… k-kiss me…" Hana said, her cheeks tinted a little. Angela smiled at the younger girl, she shifted in her spot so she was a little closer to Hana. Hana could feel the other woman, the hand on her cheek sending shivers up her spine._

 _"Alles für dich, liebe." Angela whispered leaning forward. Both women met in the middle their lips, Hana felt the older woman's lips brush against hers. Soft, warm, sweet. She let her arms wrap around the older woman's neck, adding more friction into the kiss. Both of them tilted their heads, deepening the kiss more in the second. It felt… amazing, sparks going down their spines._

 _Soon though, they needed air. Both women pulled apart, panting for air. "Wow…" Hana said her fingers on her lips._

* * *

 _Hana shot up, gasping her air. She brought her hand to her face covering her eyes. "Hana?" A tired voice asked, the girl felt a hand on her back rubbing slowly. Hana shook a little tears slipping from her eyes, she silently cried. "Hey, Hana. Whats wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"_

 _It took Hana a little before she nodded slowly. "Do you want to talk about it." Angela whispered pulling the girl towards her. "I do...I just…"_

 _"You don't have to if you don't want to… I'm not pressuring you at all." Hana set her head on the woman's shoulder humming. "We were on a mission and… there were omnics, I could tell it was in the distant future… and the omnics were still a threat. They were trying to destroy watch point Gibraltar and so… we tried to hold them back… I remember a little, one was targeting you… it was one that had boosters. So it tried to get you, but I blocked its way sending the omnic and I over the cliff into the ocean down below." She paused for a second shivering. "For some reason I couldn't get out of my mech, It wasn't working at all... I couldn't breath, water was coming in everywhere… I…"_

 _Angela shushed the girl running her hand through Hana's hair. "It's fine Hana, you're here… alive… it's alright I promise."_

 _"Promise you'll stay with me…"_

 _"Natürlich lieber…Immer lieb."_

* * *

 _Hana sighed rubbing her brow, tossing the wrench to the side she huffed sitting against her work counter. She looked towards a book on said workbench, she picked it up before skimming through a few pages. "Ich...liebe…" She pouted biting her lip, she was trying to figure out how to say 'I love you' in German. She wanted to surprise Angela, she also wanted to see how the woman would react. Hana pulled her gloves on, she went over to a freezer in her work space before pulling out a blue Popsicle. Putting it into her mouth she went back over to her mech going onto a small ladder. She worked for a few before she heard a door open to the workshop, looking up she noticed Angela walk in looking down at a clipboard._

 _"Hey Hana you didn't come…" Angela paused when she looked up towards Hana, noticing what the younger girl was wearing. Hana was wearing short shorts that stopped shortly on her thighs, along with her headset and a white tank top. She was still eating her Popsicle as well, also on her thighs were tool holders for when she needed some. "Yes Ang?"_

 _"I...I uh...you… haven't come for your check up...I came to tell you that…" Angela said obviously trying to hide the blush on her face. "Do you want to do that now, or should we wait?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"The check up, Ang."_

 _"I… don't think right now is the best time… maybe later." Angela turned around, before stopping quickly. She then turned around again looking at the girl, she was trying to say something but couldn't exactly get it out. "Ang, you alright?" Hana asked stepping down from the ladder sitting on the third step. Angela nodded slowly, she set down her clipboard on the workbench before walking over to the girl slowly. She put her hand on the girl's chin, bringing the girl's face towards hers. "It makes my job really hard when you wear things like that, I get really jealous when others see you… you know that." She whispered her lips inches away from Hana's, Hana smirked humming._

 _"Maybe I do that for a reason, though it is quite hot in this workshop." She said as their lips brushed together for a few seconds, they kissed for a little bit longer before pulling apart to catch their breath. "Ang…"_

 _Angela hummed raising an eyebrow._

 _"Ich liebe dich…" Hana whispered, resting her hand on Angela's cheek. "Hana…?"_

 _"Did… I say it right?" She asked a little nervous that she had pronounced it wrong. "No… no, you didn't… have you been learning German?"_

 _"What! No, I haven't" Hana said refuting the statement made by Angela. "Well… ich liebe dich auch…" The older woman said kissing the girl again._

* * *

Hana sighed wiping the tears from her eyes, she smiled at some of the memories. Slowly she got up from her seat, wobbling a little. How long had she been out here now? Looking at her phone she noticed that it was almost ten, she had many missed calls from Lena and some from Angela. She went back into the base, noticing some of the lights were now off. Seems like many were asleep now, thankfully.

It took her a little before she reached Angela's room, she was hesitant to knock. Should she, or should she not? Before she could however knock the door opened, Angela walked out almost running into the girl. "Hana?"

"Hey… Ang…" She whispered, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She didn't want to cry, but…

"Hana…" Angela whispered pulling the girl into a hug, from what Hana could tell she too had been crying. "I'm sorry Ang… I…" She cried wrapping her arms around the doctor, Angela shook her head tightening her grip. "No, I should be sorry… I stepped over my bounds, I'm just… tired and stressed, I should've never taken my anger out on you."

"It's fine… I should've stopped pestering you…"

Angela pulled away resting her forehead on the girl's forehead. "I promise I'll try better, no… I need to try… I want this to be our last fight for a while… we've been together for over a year now liebe."

"I love every moment with you, all the good memories and even the bad ones. Everything about you I love… Ich liebe dich, so much. So much that it hurts when i'm alone without you…"

"I feel the same, about everything… you make me crazy, with everything you do."

Their lips brushed softly together, soon turning into a heated kiss. Hands hesitantly roamed resulting in the two pulling apart. "Hana… are you sure…"

Hana smiled nodding. "I want to, I have for a while now." Angela smiled as well, she slipped her hand into Hana's. "Gute Liebe…"

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Many of the German sayings are I love you, or of course, or just darling. Leave a review on what you all think! Have a good day!  
**


End file.
